


TIFF Clothes

by Vibrant_D



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrant_D/pseuds/Vibrant_D
Summary: Armie and Timmy have one night together before TIFF.  Timmy shows off his wardrobe and Armie is impressed.  This is sexy, mushy, gooey, fluff.This is hardly edited, so please excuse my mistakes.





	TIFF Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inthemid80s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthemid80s/gifts).



Being back in NYC came as a relief, after the months away in Europe. Filming The King was an incredible experience and I loved every minute, but coming home has always felt amazing over the past couple of years. My career taking off has caused me to be away from home more often than not. Seeing other parts of the world has changed me for the better, but there’s no place like home. There are so many things you miss, like sleeping in your own bed, having your friends and family minutes away, eating at your favorite spots and this visit in particular, being in the vicinity of Armie. I missed him so badly. He’s just as busy as me. Maybe even more so, since he has to make time for his wife and kids. After workshopping the movie and filming, it felt like a treat to have the opportunity to see him before we headed off to TIFF. I wasn’t sure it was going to happen, but everything lined up and I got to see his play. 

The thing that sustained me during my time away was FaceTime with Armie. I can call him a genuine friend and he’s the first person I think of when something isn’t going right on the job. He grounds me and advises me in a way that has been so beneficial. Armie has also taught me about love, passion and sensuality. It was no secret that we fell in love during Call Me By Your Name. Everyone was in love on that set, but especially us. It was slow a burn, but eventually, we found each other irresistible. Our love was such a challenge for Armie, because he is devoted to his wife and never anticipated that he would have an affair. He had to look deep within himself and decide that loving me was worth pursuing. Sometimes he’s still torn up over everything, but we keep coming back to each other. I talk him down and assuage his guilt and we move on as friends who were secret lovers. When the Oscars were over the press tour wrapped, we knew what this meant for us. Just as Oliver and Elio had to part, we knew that we couldn’t continue and promised to see each other when we could. He wasn’t going to leave his wife and family and I could never ask him to do that. We both knew that we could never have what we had before, but that if we could capture moments of it again, we would be open to that. No promises were made, but I made a promise to myself to be open and available to him when I could. I thought about it as topping off my tank and hoping that I never approached empty. 

My plane touched down from Hungary and I had a few moments to breathe. Everyone wanted a piece of me, but I just wanted to relax. I invited my parents over and we ate Chinese takeout straight from the cartons. I told them a bit about filming that we didn’t cover while I was there. They laughed and smiled and hugged me a lot. Next came my closest friends and we broke out some drinks. Banishing everyone at midnight, I tried to get some rest, but my nerves over seeing Armie got the best of me. I tossed and turned and woke up with my eyes burning. There were several lattes that day to get me through to the play. Sitting in the audience and seeing Armie on a Broadway stage was incredible. I felt my stomach flip as the curtain rose for the first time. He’s even more charming and handsome than I remember, and of course talented. Seeing him in this different environment and the skill he brought to this performance, made me so very proud of him and proud to know him. I was bursting with energy after the play wrapped. I couldn’t wait to tell him how proud I was of his hard work. We had planned dinner in advance, and my nerves flared up again. 

At dinner, Liz was a buffer and thank goodness for that. I needed the help, because I was shaking at the thought of being alone with him. Throughout dinner I was afraid I would give myself away, but I put my acting skills to use and played chill until the time came when we could be alone. Liz has always been easy to lose. She has some friend to meet up with or wants to go to bed early. I invited Armie back to my tiny apartment to talk more about his time in New York and the play. Such a benign request, to anyone whose paying attention, but we both know what’s about to happen. 

On the cab ride to my place, Armie grabs my hand so sweetly and looks me in the eye. 

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered in my ear. 

Even here with the cab driver, we cannot be too careful. We set the ground rules after we first made love and anything more than a hug is not allowed in public. 

Holding his gaze, I nodded and bit my lip. He knows what this means. He knows all the ways I missed him. I can see him squirm a bit and notice his hard cock struggling against his jeans. Doing my best not to be completely undone by this, I look away and focus on my breath. I bring up some dumb conversation just to get us through the rest of the ride. 

He’s never been to my apartment. It’s honestly a little embarrassing, but I don’t feel pressure to impress him. Once we push in the door, I think he’s going to attack me, but he doesn’t. He takes a seat on the chair near my bed and I offer him a whiskey that he gladly accepts. Armie seems nervous. I know he can be this way, but I didn’t expect it around me. Maybe he wants to be good. Maybe he’s changed his mind about us making love again. I stall and put on some music, considering how to manage this moment. Searching for something to do to keep myself from jumping on him, I think of the wardrobe that was sent over and whether I should show it to him. Over the past couple of weeks, I had a ton of clothes flown in and prepared for my TIFF weekend. There are black wardrobe bags hanging in my closet and I point to them, asking if he would like to see. He agrees and this darkness takes root in his eyes. Armie lowers his lids and looks at me like I’m some kind of prey. This is a look I haven’t seen in a long time and it takes me by surprise, but he’s not moving, so I continue to go on with the unveiling. 

First, I take out a gray pair of slacks, with a lavender scoop neck t-shirt and a bold red sweater. 

“You always look good in red. Why don’t you try it on for me?” Armie asks with a low, raspy tone. 

Try it on for him? He wants to make sure I don’t look like a scarecrow. I laugh a little to myself at the irony of getting to follow through with this, finally. Taking his direction, I face him and slowly slip my t-shirt over my head. I feel bold enough to keep eye contact with him, while I’m doing this. If this is how he’s going to act, I’m going to tease him within an inch of his life. Removing my pants, I see him flush. Okay, this is going to be a game of who can hold out the longest and I commit to winning. Sliding into the gray slacks, I take my time and use my palms to smooth the crotch. I see his hand grip a little harder on his glass. Then I get into the lavender shirt and ask him about jewelry options. He agrees that my usual chain will look nice with this shirt. Finally, I get into the red sweater and he sits up a little straighter. 

“You look great, Timmy. This will definitely be a good interview look,” he says like he’s talking to an acquaintance, rather than me. 

So professional, this one. I’m not fooled. He wants to see more. Same as I put them on, I slowly remove each item while looking into his eyes. I probably shouldn’t do this, but I throw the removed items onto the bed. The next items I find are some jeans and a white Alexander McQueen shirt. It makes me so happy that even though he’s gone, his genius still exists in this line. It’s like he isn’t fully lost and we get to keep a piece of him with us. This shirt is a personal favorite. It’s a white button down with the most gorgeous embroidery of pink flowers and green leaves on the shoulders. When I saw it in the mix in Hungary, I knew this one would be special. Handling it with care after I slip into the jeans, I take my time and button each button as slowly as possible. I watch Armie watching me. I know what he’s thinking about my hands. He’s always appreciated how nimble and long they are and the places they will go. Armie adjusts himself in the seat, still trying to hold onto this facade. For what reason, I can’t say. Momentarily, I feel sorry for him. It must be difficult making a commitment to one person and loving another. I don’t envy him, but our love and attraction is undeniable. I finish with the buttons and ask again what he thinks. 

“Timmy, I don’t know what to say. This is so you and you look so… so… delicate.”

“Delicate? Really? Is that a good thing?” I pry. 

“Yes, Timmy, it’s the best thing. That’s my favorite thing about you. You’re this man who doesn’t care about what people expect of you. You just exist and let yourself be beautiful and you do it so well. Sometimes, I’m jealous. I have this image of being a conservative dad and I couldn’t pull things off the way you do. It’s like I’m stuck in a box. I can’t be beautiful, I have to be rugged and handsome.” 

He melts me. He always melts me. I step a little closer. “Armie, I didn’t know you felt that way. I’m sorry you can’t fully express yourself. You’re beautiful too, you know?”

That’s it; he’s undone. He motions me to get into his lap, and I do so willingly. Sliding my legs on either side of his waist, I come in closely and hug him tightly. We’ve been here before, so many times. The first time we were in this embrace was on camera, but it happened in private pretty frequently after we wrapped the scene. It just felt right. I loosen my hug and look into his eyes. He has a few tears that have fallen and I kiss the places they fell on his cheeks. 

“I’ve missed you too,” I say letting a few tears of my own fall. He nods, trying to smile at me. I feel the hurt of not having him in the pit of my stomach, but I want to let that go and be in the moment. This might be all we have. 

He places his hand on my cheek and then our lips meet. The sweet heat of his mouth, feels like coming home. I’m so comfortable here, joining my body with his. The way he cradles my face makes me feel like he’s the only person who will ever love me this way. I lean into the kiss and let it take us away from the realities of our lives. After coming up for air, Armie looks up at me and asks if he can take off my shirt. He takes his time and is careful with each button as they come undone. Armie leaves the shirt on me and places his hands on my bare chest and lets them slowly migrate down to my lap, where he can feel that desire I have for him. He slowly rubs my cock through my jeans and I can feel my face light up with flush. My ears are burning red and hot, which was always a sign to him that I was completely overwhelmed with lust. As carefully as possible, his hands return to my chest and he pushes the shirt down my shoulders, freeing my arms from it. Armie tosses it onto the bed and starts rubbing my back with his hands. We get lost in a kiss again and it’s hard to say how much time passes. 

When we can’t stand being clothed any longer, he asks me to stand up and says he has an idea. Armie asks me to spread all the clothes I’ll be wearing to TIFF on the bed. I look at him inquisitively and he responds. 

“I’m not sure how much time we’ll have together this weekend, but I want to be with you wherever you go. If we make love on your clothes, I can be with you in every moment. This won’t be like last year, but hopefully we can steal away a few moments for ourselves. Is that okay with you?” 

I feel my legs go weak. Of course it’s okay. This man is such a romantic and it always surprises me. He is so thoughtful and creative when it comes to keeping our connection alive. I agree to do what he says and bring out the rest of the outfits. Two beautiful suits. One black with white flower appliqué all over. Another dark green velvet jacket with black pants. The pants have two delicate lines of bright green running along the sides. Such a beautiful touch. Next, I have a purple patchwork cardigan and a white short sleeved button down with various flags printed all over. Armie admires each one and keeps telling me how marvelous I’m going to look. 

We take the rest of the clothes off each other and throw them onto the pile. My assistant is going to kill me, having these all crumpled up. I don’t care. This is what I want. Another surprise. Armie picks me up and holds me with my legs dangling over his arm. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. Then he lowers me down onto the bed and takes in the sight. I can tell how much he’s enjoying this. Staying back he starts stroking his cock and I begin to do the same. This doesn’t last long and he joins me on the bed. Kneeling between my legs, he lowers his head and takes me into his mouth. Instantly my eyes roll and I arch my back. I haven’t had his mouth on my cock in ages and he learned just what I liked over those number of weeks. Not wanting to cut this experience short, I place my hands on his head and ask him to stop. He looks a little dismayed, but I kiss him again and he forgets. I have him lie on his back and this time take him into my mouth. It’s not an easy task, as he’s rather large. Quickly, my jaw is stretched and I find an easy up and down motion while caressing his sack. He moans with pleasure. I remember him saying his wife avoids this at all costs. I want to treat him and I keep going for as long as possible. Once my jaw is on fire and I need a break, I come up and he throws me on my back. I laugh, enjoying this zest he has for the experience. He asks me for some lube, which I luckily have on hand. Armie uses very little, not wanting to ruin any of the clothes. He dabs his pointer finger and gingerly pushes it inside of me. It takes a while, as I haven’t been stretched in some time. He takes note of my tightness and asks if I’ll be able to take him tonight. 

“Of course, I will. I want nothing more than to have you inside of me. Just go slow and we’ll get there.”

He nods and pulls back to get some lube on his cock. Looking into my eyes he asks if I’m ready and I agree. Armie takes my legs and folds them up, swinging one over each shoulder. Pressing the head of his cock against my hole, it hardly moves. He loves this resistance. Even though he doesn’t care about the normal manly things, he seems to take pride in his size. He is so gradual in the pressure he applies to me, and after a few minutes of very patient, gentle pushing he makes his way past that ring of muscle and the full length of him is inside me. I yell out in pleasure and I can tell he’s encouraged, but measured in his approach. Armie doesn’t start pounding, but rather takes long deep strokes that end with making contact with my prostate. I forgot how good this feels. Nothing in my life has come close to the pleasure it brings me. Picking up on this, Armie thrusts a few more times before moving. He knows if he stays there too long, I’ll end up coming and we’ll be through. 

Armie asks me to flip over and get on my knees. This isn’t my favorite, but I do it for him. After entering me, he grabs my shoulders and pulls me up so I’m resting my back on his chest. This feels so much more intimate, as I can turn my head and see his face. He stares at me while our bodies move in unison. Gently, he wraps one of his huge hands around my neck. He knows this drives me wild. What I didn’t expect was for him to wrap the other hand around my cock. This is too much, but I concentrate on not coming, because I want this to last. I feel transported. Beautiful pleasure in my ass, his hand expertly squeezing either side of my neck and his fist rubbing my cock gently. Nothing could make this better. Armie starts to work up a sweat and I feel it spring up on his skin. This is what he wanted. He wanted his scent to stay with me. I let him keep going for some time, surprised that I could stave off my orgasm for that long. 

Needing a break from this pleasure, I ask him to lie down and decide to ask for something I never thought I would. Sweetly, I whisper in his ear that I’d like to top him. I can see the reticence in his eyes, but after beat he agrees. He said yes and I’m more excited than ever. Wishing I could man handle him, I tell him to lie on his stomach. He’s just too heavy for me to move. A pure powerhouse of muscle. Slicking up my cock, I then spend a moment grasping his ass and rubbing myself in the beautiful crack. These cheeks are spectacular. So firm and shapely, it drives me wild. I instruct him to spread his legs a bit and arch up his ass. He does as I say, and I get my chance. Of course he’s tight. He’s never done this before. I’ve never asked, but maybe he’s never even played with himself in this way. Relishing that thought of being the first, I concentrate on entering and finally make it past that barrier. It feels so sweet and hot. I’m surprised by the sensation. It’s familiar, but different than my past experiences. That’s because it’s him. I feel my heart bursting at the same time as my lust kicks into overdrive. Leaning down, I lay on top of him with a fist on either side of his chest. I’m close enough to lick his neck and the sound he makes, confirms that this is a very good experience for him. I keep my pace while slowly running my tongue up and down the length of his neck. Armie is making noises I’ve never heard before. Maybe having me inside him, caused him to let go of something that was holding him back. I can’t believe how much he’s into this. After a while, he asks me to stop. 

“I don’t want to get semen all over your clothes and I’m so close,” he stammers out between gasps for breath. Such a thoughtful man. Even in the throws of pleasure, he doesn’t want to ruin something for me. We hop out of bed and agree to stroke ourselves and come in the others mouth. He’s so close, that it takes no time. I get down on my knees and let the sweet, hot fluid rest on my tongue. Some of it dribbles down my chin and chest. As you can imagine, his loads are huge. I close my lips and swallow, looking up into his eyes. He falls to his knees and kisses me, opening my lips to get a taste of himself. This turns me on beyond belief and I race toward my orgasm. He stays on his knees and I stand, letting myself spurt into his open mouth. The orgasm is harder than any I’ve had since our last night together. I fall back to my knees and reciprocate with a deep kiss. Armie hugs me tight and asks to get back in the bed. We lay on the clothes, letting the sweat evaporate from our bodies while we talk softly about old memories and future adventures. It’s like we’re transported to that little apartment in Italy for the next couple hours. 

Armie realizes how late it became and states that he has to make his way back to the hotel. I knew this was coming and I feel sad. We get ready for a teary goodbye, him pulling his clothes back on. Making our way to the door, he looks at me and starts to say something, but stops himself. 

“What is it?” I ask. 

“I’m just so proud of you. I love the person you’re becoming even more than I did before. And I love you. I really do,” he says letting a sob free. 

Instantly the tears start falling. He’s said he loved me before, but not like this. This time he means it as a lover and not a friend. We were scared to say it that way. Mostly because of the circumstances of our lives and where it could take us. It feels so freeing to have this out in the open. 

“I love you too Armie,” I reply while grabbing him for another long hug. We look at each other and wipe the tears away trying to put on our brave faces. “I’m so happy you’re here and we got this night together. And I’ll be thinking about you the whole time at TIFF. You really will be there with me. I hope we get to share some time together there, but if not we’ll both know where our thoughts and hearts are.”

“We certainly will. And don’t forget to enjoy all the wonderful attention coming your way,” he says while rubbing my back. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

I close the door behind him and lay back down on the clothes, breathing in deeply and wondering what the festival has in store for me and us. I accidentally drift off into a peaceful sleep and everything is right in the world. He loves me.


End file.
